


The Cutting Room Floor

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: What we didn't see in Jason's vlog about his move to Toronto.





	The Cutting Room Floor

The room echoed as Jason walked across the wooden floor. He didn't think he'd seen it empty in a long time. Almost all of his things were now in various bags and boxes, and stuffed in the car. His mother, Emily, and Heather had all gone to get snacks and drinks and prepare for the road trip; they had known, all of them, that Jason needed some alone time as he said goodbye to his life in Colorado Springs.

A soft noise behind him made him turn, and standing in the doorway was the main reason that leaving Colorado was going to be so hard.

"I forgot how big this place is. It looked smaller with all your stuff in it."

Jason wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Instead, he just stood there, trying to imprint the sight of Joshua on his brain, trying to remember every tiny detail so that he could tide himself over until they saw each other again.

And then Joshua opened his arms, and Jason moved automatically, crossing the room to fold himself against the man he loved.

"It's gonna be all right, you know."

Jason nodded against Josh's chest, automatically listening for the steady thud-thud of Josh's heart, feeling the scruff of his beard rub against his hair, the way Josh's fingers spread out over his back in a smoothing motion. He knew everyone saw Josh as frail and breakable - but to him Josh was as solid and dependable as the mountains that rose above them.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Jason mumbled, fighting the hitch in his throat.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jase," Josh replied softly in his ear. "But we've done this before, we can do it again."

That Josh was right - that it had been the early, most difficult part of their relationship they had spent apart - did nothing to ease Jason's pain.

"It's not the same."

"No, because we're grown-ups this time."

"And because you weren't hurt last time." Jason pulled back and met Josh's gaze, searching his blue for any sign of trouble. "I think that's the worst part. What if you take a bad turn again? And I'm not here?"

Josh smiled and leaned in to kiss Jason's nose. "Then my mum will look after me. And Lukas, and Joe, and the rest of the guys. I promise, Jase, I'll be fine. You can't make your career decisions by worrying about me."

Jason tried to smile, but he could feel the hot ball in his throat getting higher, and inwardly cursed how prone he was to tears.

So Josh kissed him.

It wasn't like their normal kisses; this one was long and sweet, everything they wanted to say to each other communicated through it, and Jason reached up and pulled Josh closer by his hair, because he wasn't about to let this one go, not in a hurry. He needed this last kiss, because he had no idea when he would get it again. This way that they fit together perfectly, this warmth, this gentle glow, the way Josh held him - he would remember this forever.

They broke apart at the sound of a door slamming in the driveway.

"Jason! Come on, we need to get going!"

Jason pulled reluctantly away. "Coming!" he called back, and then hastily wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I'll call you when we get to Chicago," he promised Josh, and Josh smiled.

"Take care. Be safe. And don't look back," Josh added. "I love you."

"I love you too, Josh," Jason choked. He had to turn, then, because the sight of Josh standing there, alone, the tearstains on his face, made him feel like calling Orser and telling him it was off.

"Don't even think about it," Josh said warningly, with only the faintest wobble in his voice, and Jason managed to laugh as he climbed into the car. True to his promise to Josh, he didn't look back.


End file.
